Customers sometimes become frustrated with the time and effort it takes in choosing a photo book cover that is compatible with their photo. Often times, faces in the customer's photo may be blocked by design elements of a template in a selected photo slot or otherwise cropped off the front cover. This requires the customer to choose another photo that is compatible with a chosen photo slot, or to choose other available photo slots where design elements don't block the faces of their selected photo. This sometimes leads the customer to give up in their endeavor which leads to lost revenue and an unsatisfied customer.